Project WTH
by Foxpilot
Summary: For Laguzgirl13's contest. When a jealous Ike sees Zelda kissing Meta Knight, he pulls Link into a quest to find out what's so special about the Star Warrior. The results are not quite what one would expect...
1. What Ike Saw that Day

"**Wow, I was so busy with another contest that I forgot who was hosting this one! That's my mind—attention span of a parakeet unless I write things down or they're epically important. But now that I've started this, it is epically important!**

"**Anyway, I don't know if this will be a twoshot or a threeshot, but it's not going to be one chapter. It's just going to be that way. And so far, I've seen few entries. I think I'm the first chaptered entry, too… **

"**Well, since he's in the story, I'll have Ike…" Ike grins and stands by, ready to do the disclaimer. "…Stand there foolishly while I say everything I need to!" Ike's face falls. "I do not own Smash Bros. If I did, there would be other stuff in the games, like a small story-maker. Okay?" Ike pulls out Ragnell and prepares a strike.**

"**Let it…" F-p performs a powerful heel-stomp to Ike's stomach, sending the swordsman back and cancelling out the charged Smash Attack. "…Begin! By the way, please don't kill me for what may happen in this."**

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

A bird sang as Ike strode through the dormitories of the Smash Compound. This bird was soon cut off by falling to the ground out of a third-story window. Ike ignored Falco's cursing and tried to slick back his hair, using a nearby window to check his appearance. The mercenary's pointy hair merely sprung back into position, but Ike didn't notice as he was watching Falco drag himself to the infirmary in the main building, wearing only his uniform's pants. The swordsman wondered briefly who had pushed Lombardi—who was a horrid singer—this time. It was said that several Smashers took turns, but that wasn't important.

Today, he was going to announce to Princess Zelda that he loved her.

There would be no holding back, no denying it any longer. Ike wouldn't let a little thing like her romance with Link—the green-clad elf-guy—get in the way of him being with the royal lady. He was outfitted with everything he'd need to profess his devotion: deodorant had been applied, clean clothes had been ironed and put on in that order, Ragnell had been polished and shined to a golden glow, and fresh flowers from Nana's garden had been gathered in a wonderful assortment of colors. The youngest human girl in the tournament hadn't been pleased, but Ike had promised to pay for some new seeds and even plant them. Such menial labor would be worth it just for the moment he'd be facing ahead.

And if Zelda refused, he'd just try again later, perhaps secretly get advice from Link on what the Hylian royal liked.

Finally, he reached Zelda's bedroom. Ever since the original Mansion had been sold and scrapped in favor of a more voluminous estate, Smashers had been secretly rejoicing at no longer sharing rooms with others. After all, nobody wanted to share a room with Red, the Pokémon Trainer. His three creatures often woke up in the night and went to do mysterious "Pokémon things," as Red called them. Nobody asked, but they suspected they were holding meetings.

Ike took a breath, clearing the tumulus thoughts from his head and focusing is brilliant commander's mind on the task ahead. He had watched Zelda for the past three months, and every Wednesday at this time she would take an hour of private time to just read, work on running Hyrule, or even play a video game. When Pit had found out, the mercenary had bought his silence with a fist and a truckload of olives. So far, the angel had kept quiet, but there wouldn't be many ovular fruits left by this point. It was either tell the Princess now or let the olive-obsessed heavens-dweller announce it to the whole mansion.

Finally, the mercenary reached Zelda's room. He took another moment to cinch his boots and gauntlet before raising a hand to knock. Ike took a deep breath, drew his hand back…

…And stopped when he heard an odd, wavering hum coming from the other side of the door. It sounded like an oddly like somebody enjoying ice cream while trying to hum "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" at the same time. Though it hadn't occurred to Ike, perhaps Zelda wouldn't enjoy being bothered at this time. After all, this was her "private time," and having a younger sister gave Ike clarity on females that many other Smashers didn't have.

But the sound was so familiar. It couldn't hurt to just peek, right? After all, it's just ice cream and a song.

Using fine motor control born of long hours of practice, the warrior quietly opened the door by a sliver and pressed his bandana-garbed head to the opening so that one eye could peer through. The sight nearly caused the experienced fighter to scream in shock.

There, on the bed, was Zelda, making out with a round, blue pillow. Her back was to him, giving him just enough of a view to see the blush on the pillow's two sides. It sort of reminded him of a blue Kirby. The gluttonous puffball had some of the cutest merchandise around. Little kids bought up all sorts of Kirby souvenirs when they came to watch a fight. Ike didn't know that the puffy pillows came in blue.

Then he saw the armor. Then he saw the crest.

A capital "M" with a sword stuck vertically through it, point down.

The crest of the Meta Knights.

Meta Knight.

Ike closed the door, making his way as swiftly as he could back to his room. Once there, he closed and locked the door, removed his headband, and screamed like a deep-voiced banshee.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

"I'm tellin' you Link! Zelda was kissing Meta Knight in her room!" After about fifteen minutes of feeling sorry for himself, Ike had decided to search out Link. The Hylian was well-known for his quiet liking of his country's princess; many people expected him to proclaim his deepest feelings at any time now, not taking into account that they've been thinking this for years.

Now the Hero of Twilight, survivor of the will of the Hero of Time, was being held far too close to Ike's face as the mercenary yelled his discovery into his ear. Link tried his hardest to break free, but Ike's grip was far too strong for the green-clad fighter to escape. So in the end, he resorted to a new option.

Pulling his Clawshot from his pocket, Link used the finger-like ends of the tool to clamp Ike's mouth shut. While Ike was surprised, Link extricated himself from the mercenary's grip and made for a safe talking distance. Once he was a safe five feet away, Hyrule's hero finally offered a response.

"And I should believe that, why?" It was a simple question, but Ike didn't have much of an answer.

Fumbling to remove the pinching claws from his face, the Greil commander finally happened upon the release mechanism. Once he had removed the grappling weapon from his lips, Ike finally managed a response. "I don't have a reason to lie."

Link looked at the other suspiciously. "I think that you're just trying to eliminate me as competition. Then you could have Zelda all to yourself while I go and mope in the corner."

Ike was momentarily stunned. The logic behind that was ridiculously good, which made Ike wonder when Link had become so cunning. At that, how long had it been obvious that he'd been eyeing Zelda?

Link seemed to read his last thoughts. "It's fairly obvious. You look at her all the time over meals and you even seem distracted when you fight with and against her in battles. You blew last week's tag-team match with Lucas because you were trying to not hit Zelda, focusing on Lucario even when Zelda was in a worse position. Oh yeah, and Pit let it slip last week that your journal was full of 'I love Zelda' doodles." Ike flushed with embarrassment and rage. The angel would have to be dealt with later.

"Alright, fine, so I love her. But that doesn't mean that I want to get you outta the way!" Link gave Ike the Hero's Glare. "Okay, I do. But I wouldn't stoop to lying, you know that!"

Link had to grant this point. Ike was stubborn, crude at times, and tactical, but he wasn't dishonest. Sighing, Link gave in to his curious nature. "Okay, say I believe you. So then why would Zelda want to kiss Meta?"

Ike shrugged, face slowly becoming normal as he saw Link's resolve weaken. "Beats me. He's not that cute, nor is he attractive." Link's gaze turned to a slightly disturbed look. "Not like that! You know what I mean! Anyway, I think we should find out."

"So you're going to let me ask her, then?"

"Wha—! No! We'll find out the tactician's way: gathering information." Link looked doubtful at this. After all, the direct way had worked for the Hylian many times before. "Look, this is a far more complex issue than an upfront question allows for. We're talking about some sort of bizarre love rectangle, and if we want to cut it down by at least one side, we'll need to be smarter about this than our enemies."

"Enemies? The Princess isn't an enemy."

"Okay, enem_y_, then. Either way, we still need to get Meta Knight out of this picture, or at least find out what Zelda sees in him!" Link looked pensive for a moment before simply nodding. "Then it's settled! We'll start figuring this out immediately. Let Operation Zelda and MK start!"

Link face-palmed.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

"So you want some of our spy equipment?" Snake was surprised to say the least. He didn't think Link and Ike were the type to sneak up on people. Link's alternate-dimensional counterpart, Toon Link, might do that, but these two were more prone to open moves. "Why?"

"Because—."

"Because we want to learn more about, er, the fighting styles of some of the more annoying Smashers," Ike interrupted. If there was one thing Link couldn't do, it was be obscure.

Wolf spoke up for the first time. "And how do we know that this doesn't include us?" Snake nodded in agreement. Wolf was well-known for surprising speed, while Snake's bombs caused misfortune for everyone on the battlefield including Snake himself.

Link took charge this time. "Oh, you two aren't annoying. Wolf, you use your abilities to their best extent. Surprise is an element everyone uses in Brawls. And Snake, your bombs are part of your set arsenal. They're no worse than the Motion Sensor Bomb or the Bumper. Besides, you get yourself a lot with them, too."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Ike agreed. Though Link had little subtlety, his blunt nature came in handy when negotiating.

The soldier and the lupine mercenary paused for a moment, deliberating on the issue independently. Snake spoke first. "Alright, I'll lend you some of my basic audio and video equipment. Just make sure it gets back to me in one piece." As the cloned fighter started to move off, Wolf clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hold on." Snake stopped and looked at the anthropomorphic lupine, as Ike and Link glanced at each other nervously. They suspected that Wolf could prove troublesome. "I smell nervousness from these two. What're you really after?"

Wolf's nose was dead-on. While Snake and the lupine were imposing figures, most Smashers had faced worse on their own adventures. Being afraid or nervous around the fighters, especially after so long, was rare unless you were a direct enemy. Fox and Falco were still on edge with Wolf. The pilot's nose was also far more developed than any of the other three's, with senses maximized by evolution. Like a standard wolf, the criminal mercenary could smell out emotions as they were given off by a body's different glands.

Now, he'd caught onto Ike and Link's hidden plans.

Now there was no way to escape the inevitable questions.

Ike sighed and groaned as Link face-palmed again. Ike, coming from a land with creatures similar to Wolf, should have seen this coming. Link, having been a wolf multiple times, should have remembered the sharp senses. Both could have prevented this by going to Bowser instead.

Quickly, the swordsmen explained their once-secret plan, keeping out no detail as both Wolf and Snake, with his innate soldier's sense, would be able to tell in anything was hidden. Once they had finished, Wolf grinned smugly as Snake glared hard.

Snake summarized the plan best. "You wanted to spy on Zelda and Meta Knight to see if they're together? Wouldn't it be easier to ask them directly?" A spy he may be, but Snake knew that sensible courses of action were the better operating procedures than sheer stealth.

"If she wanted us to know about it, she'd have told everyone within a seven hundred mile radius," Ike retorted. Snake regarded him for a moment before conceding the point.

"Alright, I think we should lend 'em the stuff." Snake whipped around to stare at Wolf. The lupine's smugness had morphed into a more mischievous disposition. "But, if you get anything good, you give me a copy. You got that?"

Ike shrugged. This had come up in his conversation with Link about where to get supplies. They had wanted to avoid this, but options had become slim in a matter of moments. "Alright, fine. But to buy your silence, Link has some gifts for you."

Said hero pulled out his wallet and withdrew two shining, red gems shaped like oblong hexagons. "You all know about Rupees, right? Well, these are Red Rupees. They're pretty common in Hyrule, but I think your worlds would have a far higher value on them than mine." Wolf's eyes lit up, but Snake pushed them back.

"You're not getting my equipment for this. If you want the perverted wolf to help you, then fine. But count me out." With that, Snake stalked off, leaving no promise or threat behind about revealing the heroes' plans. Link and Ike both found that odd, but ignored it. If Snake was going to spill their plans, he'd say so.

The human and Hylian turned back to Wolf, who was glaring after the soldier with disdain. "What a fool. Anyway, I'll let you use my equipment if you give me Snake's share and promise to get me a copy of any good stuff. Deal?" O'Donnell, ever the businesswolf, stuck out a hand-like paw, clearly intending to shake hands on the transaction.

Link sighed and handed over the two Red Rupees, shaking Wolf's paw as he did so. When Ike shook on the deal, a thought occurred to Wolf. "What're you callin' this operation, anyway?"

Ike lit up at his client's—at least, he considered Wolf the client—interest. "We're calling it Operation Zelda and Meta Knight," he said proudly.

O'Donnell snorted a small laugh at this. "Given what's about to happen, I'd say that this little plan warrants a more suitable name. It feels more like a 'Project What the Hell' to me."

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

"**So we finally have the first chapter of this out, do we? To recap, Ike sees Zelda kissing Meta Knight, and drags Link into his plan to find out. But Wolf negotiates his way into the plan. Crazy, huh?**

"**Well, the good news is that I think I have some sort of plot for this. So let's all hoe that it comes together well. Or at least suppose that things are gonna get stupid and ugly.**

"**Thanks for reading, and I hope you stick around. I'll be out of town in a few days, but I should be able to start the next chapter by then. Until I update, ciao chow!"**


	2. Project WTH in Action

**"Welcome once again, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, people of any other species who happen to be reading this, to 'Project WTH.' We've got some sort of show in store for you here; what, I'm not completely sure, but it's something.**

**"Today, we will begin with a quote:**

**'Rear shields down!' ~Rogue Squadron member, _Star Wars: Rogue Squadron_.**

**"I never said it applied. You may take it as you will. Anyway, to start this chapter, I have our favorite fighter in pink, Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom."**

**Peach steps out in her fine regal garb. Her voice is like a celestial melody. "Foxpilot does not own Smash Bros., nor does he own Mario Bros., Zelda, Fire Emblem, or anything else in this story that is licensed to a legitimate company. He does, however, own a Nintendo DS, which provides hours of entertainment for anyone watching. Especially when he chain-fails on a boss in Metroid Prime: Hunters."**

**"Eh, Princess, TMI." Foxpilot has a slightly annoyed look on his face, signifying his displeasure at Peach's little revelation.**

**"Oh, sorry. Tee hee."**

**"Right. Let it…Begin!"**

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

The grounds were quiet, with only the rustling of wind in the trees to break the monotony. It was a perfect day for meditation; the soothing atmosphere and warm sun were calming and comforting respectively. It was just the right time of the day, too: the sun was in such a position as to cast the shadow of the large evergreen tree in the middle of the main courtyard towards where the net of branches was sitting about halfway up. This provided excellent shade even in the hottest part of the day.

Lucario, as such, was making his way out towards this tree now. In his paws were a bottle of water and a large, juicy, apple. The bottle had ice in it, clunking against the wall of the container and the apple was a juicy orange-red that caught the sunlight and gleamed tantalizingly. The Aura Pokémon was on the way to its daily meditation, a session of calm that helped focus his power to the absolute sharpest degree. Of course, he'd be puckish afterward—Lucario never ate before his meditation was complete, which could take up to three hours after lunch.

Today wouldn't take that long, though. A wonderful day like this deserved exercise and play. Perhaps he'd take Lucas and Ness out to the small mountain range for a mud fight. Or maybe he'd listen to Toon Link practice with is Wind Waker baton. When "Toony," as he was affectionately called, tried to make up new sequences, the results could be unpredictable.

But that was for later. Now, Lucario leapt between branches with a practiced measure, never once using his front paws to balance himself. Within thirty seconds, the Aura master had made it to the branches that formed a net-style seat in the tree. Placing the apple on his left and the water on his right, Lucario took up a stance of meditation and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift into a serene state where everything could be heard.

He did this just in time to avoid Ike's Aether move from cleaving him in half from below.

Interrupting Lucario's training was no big deal. Interrupting his training for something he considered stupid, pointless, or foolish was the dangerous idea. As Lucario looked at Ike, who was sitting on the other half of the now-ruined platform, the Aura Pokémon could tell that this reason was at least two of the requirements for him to cause a little pain.

Ike was joined presently by Link, who was trying to talk Ike out of the tree. "C'mon, Ike. This is Lucario's training spot and he's bound to be here at—." Link cut himself off as he mounted the seat half. He'd noticed Lucario and knew from first-hand experience that the Pokémon was about to explode. "Uh, Ike…?"

"Not now, Link. I think Zelda's coming this way! Man, the sound bugs that Wolf lent us work great! I'd think that a dog wouldn't need sound of this quality."

As Link made his way back down the tree, Lucario calmed himself slightly. Ike was spying on Zelda? _Spying_, of all things? While Lucario's slightly irrational rage boiled inside of him still, he now was overcome with curiosity. "What are you doing?"

At the sharp voice, Ike finally took notice of Lucario. Twisting his head around to look the jackal-like creature in the eye, the mercenary made a hushing noise. "Sh! I'm trying to hear what Zelda's saying. And I can sort of see her through the ballroom window." Ike's whispers only made the Aura master more curious. Why was Ike trying to spy on Zelda in the ballroom?

"And why are you watching Zelda?"

"Because she kissed Meta Knight and I want to know why." Ike's voice made it sound like Lucario should have known this already. The recipient quickly became irritated.

"Why not just ask her up front?"

"You don't know anything about girls do you? She wouldn't tell me! It's not how girls work."

"_I_ don't know anything about girls? Let me remind you that back home—."

"Yeah, yeah, back home. Which is why you don't know anything about girls. You haven't seen that lady of yours in ages."

Lucario's curiosity had been sated and replaced with sheer infuriation. "They came to live at the Mansion before we sold it!"

But Ike wasn't listening. He'd dived behind Lucario while yelling "She's looking out of the window hide me!" Now the commander of the Greil Mercenaries was crouching behind the skinnier and lither Pokémon, who had finally lost his temper. Lucario's next words came out in a deathly whisper.

"Ike? You want help?" Ike merely looked up and nodded his head. "Then get someone else to do it!" With that, Lucario grabbed Ike by the collar and charged a Force Palm. Ike hardly had time to squeak before the Aura user smashed an energy-charged paw into his stomach and sent the mercenary leader plummeting to the ground. The headband-wearing hero tumbled in the air before landing face-first on the ground with a lout thump.

Link, who had been waiting at the bottom, scrambled over to the beaten warrior. "Ike? Are you alright?"

Rolling out of the impact crater he'd made, Ike lifted his head and responded. "I will be if you got the video." Link nodded and held up a palm-sized holographic video recorder. "Good. Owgh, I think I landed on something." Rubbing his sore midriff, Ike came upon a lump. "Oh yeah…"

Reaching into his tunic, Ike pulled out what was once a small box. The object was now crushed, presumably beyond repair. Small sparks danced from it every few seconds, indicating electrical damage that neither swordsman would know how to fix. "The recording device is busted."

Link gawked for a few moments more before responding. "Ike…Wolf's gonna kill you."

Tossing the destroyed audio recorder aside, Ike turned to Link. "We can deal with that later. Right now, what's important is that you have the video of Zelda. Let's go check it out."

"Uh, Ike?"

"Can it wait? We have to go get this to Wolf now."

"The grass around Wolf's box is on fire."

Ike whirled around. Sure enough, the sparks from the decimated recording device had started a brush fire. Both sword-wielders promptly began to stomp on the flames in a panic to snuff them out.

Above, Lucario opened one eye and peered down at them. "Morons."

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

Zelda paced the room nervously, as though awaiting news on a friend's critical injury. He face was contorted into a worried frown; her hands were clasped near her neckline.

Slowly, the door behind her opened, revealing Meta Knight. The Star Warrior had his mask on this time, concealing his face from view. Though his eyes showed through the slit in the face covering, they were unreadable. Zelda turned around. The two locked eyes for a moment before Zelda took the initiative to speak. The Princess of Hyrule opened her mouth…

…And released utter silence. Wolf paused the tape and eyed Link and Ike in an annoyed fashion. "Where's the recorder?"

The swordsmen eyed each other before Ike took a half-step forward. "I—well—we—you see…"

"Ike fell on it." Ike growled softly at Link before collecting his thoughts.

"It's not quite like that. I tried to get into Lucario's tree to get a better look, but the 'master of Aura' shoved me out. When I hit the ground, I kinda…yeah, I fell on it."

Wolf narrowed his good eye. "Do you at least have the remains?" In response, Ike held up the shell of the recording device, which O'Donnell snatched immediately. The casing was shattered and charred and the wires were thoroughly burned. The smell of fried electronics hung in the air for a few moments before Wolf stalked over to the trash can and dumped the irreparable mess into the bin. When the lupine turned around, his gruff voice was filled with menace. "You're going to have to pay for this, you know."

The furred mercenary approached the other Smashers, flexing his clawed fingers and scowling darkly. When he was three feet away, the wolf brought his right hand up in an attack position. As the tall being struck, Ike and Link's warrior instincts kicked in. The both held up their left arms to guard against the oncoming attack.

It never came. Instead of colliding with either warrior's guard, Wolf's hand came to rest in front of Link, palm up. When the swordfighters looked into Wolf's eye, the lupine growled in an annoyed manner. "What, you think I'd actually attack? You're in _my_ room. If you get hurt in here, your blood will be on my carpet. Then I'd get in trouble with the big hand, which would seriously limit my work. Do you catch my drift?" Wolf waited for the swordsmen's nods before continuing. "Good. Now pay up. A couple of those rubies oughtta do it."

Link sighed and pulled out his wallet. Fishing around in the pouch for the red gems, he glanced at Ike, who smiled apologetically. The Greil leader knew that Link would want reparations for losing his cash.

Link handed over the two red gems. When Wolf put them away, the Hero of Hyrule spoke up. "So what now?"

"Now, boy, we finish the video. We may not have sound, but visuals often give good clues, too." With that, Wolf grabbed the remote and un-paused the tape.

On the screen, Zelda continued to pace back and forth, moving her mouth silently as Meta Knight watched. There was no telling if the masked warrior was speaking, but Zelda was clearly worried about something that the Star Warrior could sympathize with. The blue orb-being went forward and patted Zelda on the back as she looked out the window. The noblewoman seemed to gaze off into nowhere, but Meta Knight was slowly scanning the horizon. Eventually, his eyes landed on Link. As the camera rolled, Meta Knight pointed out the amateur cameraman to Zelda, who went through a drastic change. Her face transformed from distraught to cheery as the princess smiled and waved at Link. The hero finally realized he had been spotted and ran behind the tree he was against. The ground shook slightly as Ike landed where Link had just been.

Wolf stopped the movie again and glared directly at Link. Somehow, having only one eye made the lupine's gaze far more terrorizing. "You let them see you!" It wasn't a question. Link stepped back in surprise at O'Donnell's intensity. "You're a horrible spy! You don't let the target see you unless your cover is well-hidden!"

"H-hey, look, I'm sorry. I haven't done much stealth work, alright? Shoot, when I was in Telma's bar trying to save Midna, all anyone had to do was look up and see me in my wolf form." The anthropomorphic pilot growled at this, not liking to be reminded that he had to share a species with the Hylian at some point. Link continued anyway. "I didn't even want to be in this, but Ike dragged me into the situation. I still say we just ask the Princess or Meta about the whole thing."

"It could all be just one big misunderstanding." Both green-clad fighter and furred pilot turned to Ike. The mercenary had been quiet through the exchange, pensive demeanor not grabbing attention in the mess. "She didn't seem too worried that Link was filming. Perhaps she's not up to what we thought."

"You're the one who said she was kissing Meta Knight," Link shouted incredulously. Wolf drew himself up and tried to loom over Ike.

"What are you saying, punk? That you've wasted my time?"

Ike wasn't intimidated. "No, not that. But perhaps there's something we're missing, something that is less obvious than one might think…What if—." Ike was cut off by an intense roaring sound.

The two mercenaries and the Hylian jerked their heads out the window. There, staring at them, was a large metal head, fangs gleaming and red eyes staring angrily. The creature opened its mouth to roar again, but Wolf wasn't having any of it.

In the matter of a half-second, Wolf had dashed to the window, opened it, and fired his blaster into the creature's maw. The beast was thrown back, affording the trio a view of the outside. The scene was horrible.

Dozens upon dozens of creature of all shapes and sizes had lined up near the outlying forest and were slowly making their way towards the Compound's housing. The creature that had threatened the group initially was a strange creature that was composed mostly of steel-grey balls connected together. Three of the rough orbs had fins on them, while the last sphere was connected to a large spike. Something was oddly familiar about the creature, but none of the Smashers could tell what.

An alarm began to sound from poles around the enclosure. It was a warning that the Smashers thought that they'd never hear since the Tabuu incident: a siren indicating that they were under attack.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

The Smashers had gathered outside of the dormitories. Wolf, Ike, and Link were the last to arrive. They found the oddest thing happening: Red the Pokémon Trainer was giving a sort of lecture.

No, more of an explanation.

"These Pokémon," Red was saying, "have been gathered by Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard in the night hours while we've been sleeping. I knew that they'd been talking to the local wildlife, but I didn't think that there were any Pokémon out here, let alone ones that would participate in a rebellion. It seems that these wild Pokémon were appalled by the stories that my friends told them." Red gestured toward his feet, where Squirtle stood shamefacedly. "It seems that Ivysaur and Charizard have been persuaded to join them, but Squirtle here feels bad about the whole thing. As such, he'll be fighting with us.

"According to Squirtle, the wild Pokémon are out to get us all for 'abusing their kind.' While this may not seem true to us, remember that these are wild creatures. They deserve our respect, but we may have to defend ourselves from them by any means necessary. Lucario's gone to try and negotiate, but we haven't seen him yet—." A muffled explosion was followed by various cries of alarm. As the collected Smashers stared, Lucario stalked up to the group, slightly burned.

"They won't stop," he said simply. Red sighed.

"Alright then, we'll have to stop these guys from destroying the Compound. We don't have much choice now, after all." Murmurs of assent rippled through the crowd. "Remember, we only have to drive them off or make them faint. No finishing the job, anybody." A few groans permeated the air, but were quickly hushed. "If we're all ready, then…let's go."

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

**"Well, this chapter's done. I think that the ending could have been better, but it sets up pretty nicely for the fight ahead.**

**"Next chapter is the last one. Questions will be answered, including why Zelda was kissing Meta Knight. I'll be starting that chapter by tomorrow, so you won't have to wait too long to see the end. After all, there's only what, five or six days left?**

**"Until such time as we meet again, ciao chow."**


	3. Revolt and Resolution

**"And so it is here…the end result of the culmination of the work of the ages of the pirates in the ninja outfits who turned into zombies…Where was I going with this?**

**"Uh, anyway, this is the last chapter. You've all been so kind about your enjoyment of this. I would like to thank the following: Lxzrules, The Great Fairy, Chibi-princesa, Suber Smash Brothers, Hawktakesflight, XBlank Dot Paper Dot MoonX, Laguzgirl13, the hostess; NaruHinaForever13, and Souldin. I'm glad you all like this so much!**

**"So to start the final chapter, I'm going to have Master Hand say the disclaimer. Sir Hand? If you please?"**

**"'Foxpilot does not own Smash Bros. That is my job, even though I rarely have anything to do with the fighters.' Wait, I do so have a lot to do with the Smashers! I made the Smash Mansion and turned it into the Smash Compound, for the sake of—!" Master Hand is cut off when he is sealed in a dome of soundproof glass.**

**Foxpilot releases the button before speaking. "Heh heh…has anyone else noticed that he hardly does anything? How'd he get to be the leader, anyway? Ah well. Let it…Begin!"**

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

It was far too quiet, too peaceful for the scene of an upcoming battle. There was surprisingly little noise despite the approach of a massive, if stereotypical, dust cloud. The only way to know that the dust was actually an army was the feeling of the earth beneath the Smashers' feet trembling.

Then the cries came.

Roaring, screeching, hollering, and agonizing calls pierced the air as the Pokémon force charged forth, howling more viciously than a pack of feral and rabid dogs could ever hope to match.

Though Red's rally had completed, the fighters were still a little reluctant to attack the oncoming mass head-on. These weren't just any creatures. Sure, most of the fighters had faced large packs of dangerous animals, ranging from puffballs to dragonoids to titanic beasts made by pure evil, in their homelands. But these creatures—these Pokémon—weren't an enemy force as they were used to.

They were a legion of mostly-intelligent organisms that were defending their territory and ideals.

Several Smashers—Red and Squirtle, Marth, Ike, Lucario, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and the so-called villains—had begun to charge, but most stopped a few steps later when they realized the rest of their force had hung back.

The calls were getting louder, the rumble of the ground rising in strength. The intense noise was working rather hard to drown out these Smashers as they tried to convince the others to attack, even as Ganondorf, Bowser, Wolf, Dedede, and Wario forged onward into the fray, not caring about harming the Pokémon. Red did his best to convince the remaining fighters to help nonetheless.

"C'mon, guys! If we don't stop them, the Compound will be destroyed! They've already broken through the fence bordering the forest. We have to stop them before they get to the rooms—our homes! If we don't fight, they'll crush us!"

Zelda stepped forward and rested a hand on Red's shoulder. Turning back to the group, the princess put in her words. "He's right. This isn't just a place to gather and fight. This is our second home, all of us. If you don't defend your own home, then what are you willing to defend?" Eyes shifted to the ground, guilty looks showing in them.

Marth spoke up from his position a few steps forward. "Zelda's right, too. I once had to abandon my home, leaving Altea to be torn apart by Dolhr. I will never forget that feeling, leaving my country when they needed me most, just so that I may live another day. I know that none of you are afraid to fight, afraid to defend what you believe in. Call me sappy, but I intend to live to see Caeda again as well as keep the Smash Compound safe from further harm." Marth's speech was met with incoherent mutters of shame. In the distance, Wolf's howl celebrated the fall of a large, grey snake that seemed to be composed of rock crashed to the ground with a mighty roar of pain.

"That's it. I've had enough. I'm going in." All eyes turned to Link, who was unsheathing the Master Sword. "Zelda, red, and Marth are right. This is our home so much as any other land. We should defend it as such."

"You're just saying that because your girlfriend is siding with the kid and the pretty boy," snarled Snake. Link flushed as Marth frowned and Zelda gasped. Red merely looked angry.

"She-I-we…She's not my girlfriend! And that's beside the point! Come on, don't tell me you of all people are scared, Snake! You've gone and faced giant metal monsters that could easily take ten times more what any of these creatures can!" Link gained composure and feeling as he continued his war rally. "You"—Link pointed to Mario and Luigi—"have fought creatures and terrifying ghosts that only a freak like Bowser could come up with." Link turned to Olimar. "You travel through space, one of the most hostile and dangerous climates ever."

Link rounded on Fox and Falco. "You two have fought enormous bio-weapon things on the surface of a star, and destroyed entire races. And you're willing to let your biggest rival show you up?" Before either could protest, the Hylian switched to the Ice Climbers. "You two scale tall mountains for fun, not caring about the creatures you had to get past!"

As Link rounded on Pit, the angel cut him off. "Link, it's not that we're afraid." The divine captain, though obsessed with olives, had a knack for calming people. Some said it was a gift from Palutena to help keep peace. "It's that these creatures aren't just enemies. They're Pokémon! We fought alongside them in our battles, learned to respect them for their powers. For Red and the Pokémon Smashers, this is a normal Pokémon battle. The…darker Smashers don't have the respect that we do, so they plunged into this easily. And Marth and Ike have fought against creatures with mystical powers before, so this is familiar." Red, the Pokémon, and the Fire Emblem holders all nodded in turn.

"At the same time, though," said Fox, "Link is right. At the very least, we can't allow ourselves to be shown up by the 'darker Smashers,' as you say. So if nothing else, we should do this for our pride." A number of fighters rallied behind the vulpine's epiphany.

"Hell, you're all right. This is our home, these creatures are nothing we can't handle, and we have our pride as the best on the line. If we don't do this, we all have something to regret." Snake's homily rang true for everyone in some way. "Good lucks" and "I'm ready"s were exchanged, weapons were prepared, and powers were called upon. Together as one at last, the rest of the Smashers charged forth, screaming various battle cries. The action ahead ceased momentarily as the force made for the conflict. The darker Smashers, beaten, burnt, wet, and bloody, had to turn back to the fight to hide their grins. The real battle had just begun.

The main body of the Smasher army hit the Pokémon platoons head-on. Each fighter made their way, in ones, twos, and small groups, into the horde to take on the maximum number of opponents possible.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

Ike slammed Ragnell down once again, using the flat of the blade to concuss a large, poison-spitting flower into unconsciousness. He then turned and delivered a sideways flat-slash to a tree-like creature, sending it back into a Pokémon Ike recognized as a Meowth. The mercenary's instinct kicked in, telling him to duck just as a ball of flame flew through the space where his head had just been. Ike lashed out with a foot, sending a red, tiger-striped dog back into the mass. The Greil leader then performed a Counter on the incoming foot of the tree creature, which had managed to stay awake. Or perhaps it was a different one? Ike had stopped trying to tell anymore, busy as he was with fighting for his life, home, and, of course, friends.

Ike pulled a quick Eruption to send much of the force back a bit, giving him some breathing room. As Pokémon fainted, their bodies were swallowed by the thronging crowd, presumably pulled away for healing or just to be out of the way. Ike could have sworn he saw the same giant pink cow four times in the past…how long had it been?

The rush of another Eruption almost drowned out the scream. Wasting no time, Ike whipped around and lunged with a Quick Draw. In a mass of super-powered creatures, there was no time to wait and hope someone else could take care of the victim.

An Eruption. A Quick Draw. A Counter to send a particularly strong charging bull into a large, purple snake. Then an Aether—why hadn't he thought of this earlier?—to help him see where the scream had come from. In the split second Ike was in the air, his eyes caught sight of the origin. There, a few dozen feet to his left, was Zelda, pinned under the feet of a large, armored kangaroo. The Princess of Hyrule was fighting back with all her might, but the kangaroo, child in tow, wasn't letting her do anything. Ike also spotted Link fighting his way toward the princess. But Ike was closer.

Ike landed hard, cleaving a—fortunately hard-shelled—purple bug out of the sky and crushing giant red flower. Ike leapt off the flower immediately, remembering Red saying that a Pokémon like this was known for its vile poisons. He was just in time: the flower pushed a cloud of orange dust out of the tube in the middle of its flower. Ike rolled backwards, knowing that the dust was certainly a devious toxin with devastating effects. Several of the surrounding Pokémon breathed in the spores and promptly collapsed, stunned and unable to move. They were quickly absorbed by their comrades.

Ike stood up, slashing himself a new circle in the process. A small break in the crowd gave him his bearings and let him find where Zelda was again. She had thrown the kangaroo thing off of her, but she was still grappling with it. The princess was sending sparks of magic into the Pokémon, but the creature seemed pretty resistant. As Ike swept aside a two-headed giraffe, he managed to catch the sight of the kangaroo head-butting Zelda, causing her to lose her grip on the creature. Zelda was instantly piled on by several smaller creatures.

Ike roared in frustration, causing a few meeker species in front of him to pause. He used this advantage to cut his way a little closer to the princess. An inch at a time, each opponent as they came, Ike forced his way through the army towards Zelda's position. He wouldn't, couldn't let her die here! The princess was struggling to get the Pokémon off her, but as each was repelled another joined the pile on her body. Ike didn't know how long she'd last, or even how long he'd be able to hold up. He just had to get to the princess…

A rage-fueled swipe sent a black-and-grey dog scurrying. Finally, the path was clear! Charging forward, Ike tried a spinning slash. Ragnell's weight gave the move too much momentum, but it gave him enough room to begin prying the little Pokémon off of the struggling Smasher. Stumbling, Ike surged forth and swiped two away at once, sending a purple rat and a small brown bird into the mass of their kin.

Ike's presence seemed to empower Zelda. One more time, the princess let out a great burst of magic—the repelling move Nayru's Love. As the small creatures landed, Ike sent them away with blasts of Eruption. As Ike turned to check with Zelda, he was hit by a solid weight in the back of his head.

Ike must have blacked out for a moment, for he didn't remember hitting the ground. When he came to, his face was in war-churned dirt that tasted of metals and battle. "Ike!" That's right, the princess! Ike rolled over and forced himself up. The Hyrulean noble was once again locked with the kangaroo, holding back with everything she had left. Through the fog-inducing pain, Ike managed to grasp the situation.

On his left was Peach, using her infamous sports and pantry paraphernalia to fend back the throng. To his back was Kirby, repelling the onslaught with his hammer and kicks. And holding his right flank was Link, Master Sword little more than a blur. He'd been out longer than he thought. _Crap!_

The mercenary wasted no more time. He lunged forward and bashed the hilt of—wait, where was Ragnell? All he hit the kangaroo with was a fist! It bought Zelda her needed distraction, though. Pumping magic through her hands, the Hylian noblewoman threw the injured creature back. It hit a large, send-colored hedgehog. Both creatures crashed to the ground and lay still.

Turning back to where he lay, Ike noticed his blessed broadsword in the dirt where he had lay. The blade, though invulnerable to damage, was still dirty. Blood was absent though—"Pokémon don't bleed for reasons unknown to even top scientists," Red had once said. Grabbing the sacred weapon, Ike whirled around and whacked a large green bug with scythes for arms across the head.

Ike took up a place between Zelda and Peach, seeing that their line had the heaviest offense. Though many Pokémon still remained, the creatures' numbers seemed to be thinning. Over to the left, he could see Marth and Lucario back-to-back, fending off opponents with skillful blade-work and Aura strikes. And a little ahead, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser had teamed up in a threesome to repel enemies using all sorts of flames and physical attacks.

The mercenary reached out with his sword arm, taking down a purple moth. As the adrenaline began rushing in his system once more, he noticed things that began to worry him. All of the fighters had seemed fine from the ground, but now he heard ragged breaths; saw bloody wounds; sensed the weakness from his compatriots. Another look at Marth and Lucario showed the prince with blood caked onto his armor and hair, while the Aura master's paws glowed brightly with damage-fueled Aura energy. The Mario Bros. were panting heavily, showing fatigue whenever they finished an attack, while Bowser's flames came in shorter and shorter bursts. The commander had little doubt that things were going to end badly.

Countering a vine, Ike turned to Zelda. The princess' dress was ruined completely and her face had taken a horrible fire attack. Her moves came more slowly and with less force; the Pokémon in front of her were now able to take more than a couple of attacks. Ike's head was throbbing uncontrollably and red flashed in his vision. They couldn't last much longer.

It was time to confess.

"Zelda," Ike croaked. His voice was weaker and less confident than usual, which drew the inquired party's attention. Repelling a blast of electricity, the princess looked at Ike in concern.

"Z-Zelda—" Ike burned a walking blueberry before continuing. "Princess, I-I know this isn't the place, but I don't know if we can make it." Zelda nodded, blasting a three-headed bird away. "I think that you should know that…that I admire…no I love you! I think you're the best woman ever! I can't understand why you prefer Meta Knight, but I suppose I can respect it. After all, it's not my place to judge—."

"Ike, I thank you for your kind display, but I don't like Meta Knight in that way." This caught Link's attention. He glanced back, a look of surprise and hope that only Ike caught. Zelda reversed a fireball before continuing.

"I don't know what gave you that idea, but if it has anything to do with Link's drama-recording act, then I can explain."

"I saw you kissing him earlier today."

"So it was you at my door?" Ike remained silent. "I wasn't kissing him. I was helping him!" Zelda turned to Ike, ready to explain herself. Big mistake.

The sound of a rock shattering was accompanied by fragments of a boulder raining onto Hyrule's princess. With a yell of pain, the noblewoman collapsed, finally reaching her limit. As a foot came down to crush her, two blades caught the appendage. Looking up, Ike and Link met eyes before following the leg.

Charizard. The once-loyal Pokémon had used its Rock Smash move to take out Zelda before trying to crush her body. The circle of five, now four, tightened to cover their disabled member. As Snake and Peach fended off several great purple shadows, some humanoid, others just a face and hands, Link and Ike readied themselves. Each growling their own curses at the dragonoid, the two stuck out with their weapons.

Charizard blocked both with its wings, using the appendages' surprising strength to keep the weapons from harming its body proper. Link took advantage of this, though. He pulled out his Gale Boomerang and threw it, point blank, at the lizard. There was no avoiding it.

As Charizard reeled back, the swordfighters lashed out again. Link hit the rebellious Pokémon with a Spin attack as Ike pulled out the strongest slash he could muster. Charizard flew back into a bald, blue tadpole-thing, but recovered itself. Red had trained it wonderfully.

Charizard lunged forward to meet its foes, only to slam into crossed blades. Though dazed, the creature still had its senses. It hit the warriors across their faces with its wings, sending them stumbling a bit. But neither would allow Charizard to get to its primary target. Link fired a quick shot with is Bow, giving Ike room to damage Charizard with an Aether. "RRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The move hit one, two, three, five, seven times before the Greil commander brought his target to the trampled ground.

But that was his last mistake. When he landed, Ike left himself wide open to the oncoming hail of seed pellets. He crumbled under the weight of the move, shunting all energy he had into staying awake. He wasn't going to stop, not now!

Link silenced his attacker with a bomb as Charizard gathered itself to charge. Seeing the danger, Link did the only thing he could and threw himself in front of his fallen comrades, catching Charizard's head on the gleaming flat of the Master Sword's blade.

A struggle for power ensued. Neither party was willing to give in. Charizard had brute strength to aid it, but Link had done this before when fighting Ganondorf. It was an incredible struggle between power and skill, neither giving an inch. Time slowed; both allies and enemies' actions drawing to a near stop. Ike watched as Link, through sheer will and courage, slowly repelled the dragon-like Pokémon. He could do it too! And when Charizard was off balance…

It never got there. Drawing upon its evolutionary advantage, Charizard lashed out with a wing again. The hit sent Link sprawling to the side, where he was mobbed by several other creatures.

_No_, Ike thought, _it can't end like this!_ Charizard stood over him, victory all but assured. It gave a mighty roar before drawing its foot up to crush Ike.

"PIKA…CHUUUUUUUU!" A round bolt of blue slammed into Charizard, electrifying it and sending the creature onto its back. The rebellious fighter didn't get up.

"All troops: move out!" Ike must have been going crazy. The sky was raining angels, each hitting targets with surprising accuracy. The mercenary could even believe he was hearing hypnotic music as an enormous octopus, clearly in two dimensions, worked its way through the mass of bodies, tearing a path.

Heavy arms fire finally connected it for Ike. Looking over, he saw three tanks, two with blue trims and one with red, fire their cannons into the crowd and sending the Pokémon into the air. Final Smashes. The cavalry had come, so to speak.

The Pokémon, seeing these ultimate moves before them, knew the battle was lost. They began to flee back into the woods they had come from. As the heavily-thinned army retreated back into the forest, Ike made out Red returning Charizard to its Pokeball. A concerned pink face appeared above him, covered in bruises and other injuries. It began, of all things, to sing, a lovely song that lulled the seasoned mercenary to sleep. Ike fell into peace with the one word of lyrics echoing in his ears.

"_Jigglypuff_…"

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

Dark. He was panicking. It was dark, more shadows than the deepest night could muster. He hadn't felt a fear like this since…how long ago was that awful battle? Minutes? Hours? Days? …Weeks or months? How long had he been out?

His breathing became shallow and rapid, fear clutching at his heart. He became aware of a beeping sound. His arms weren't reacting to his commands. Were they paralyzed? Were they destroyed?

Were they…gone?

He let out a scream. He thought it was silent, in his head alone, but a surprised voice, one he'd heard before, began to call to him.

"Link?" It started small. "Link?" It was more afraid now. "Link, wake up!"

"Wake up"? What did that mean, "wake up"? He became aware of a pressure around his eyes. Weak pressure, but familiar. His eyes were closed.

Link snapped his eyes open, blinking as the world came into focus again. Raising his head, he found that one side seemed heavier than the other.

"Link, are you alright?" The voice…it was real. Link turned his head and saw Zelda staring at him. Her eyes face was a mess, with scratches and cuts marring the once-pristine skin. At least, one side of it: the entire left side of her head above her mouth was covered by sterile gauze. Her dress was fresh, though, clearly put on recently. Her hands were trembling, and Link could tell that she was exhausted.

Link tried to respond, but all that came out was a sort of croaking cough. His mouth was dry, clearly unused for some time. Link let his mouth fill with spit to moisten it, swallowing before he tried again. "Pr…princess? I'm…I'm okay. How about you?" He gave the most reassuring smile he could pull forth.

Zelda smiled back—suddenly she didn't seem so tired. "Link, thank the Goddesses you're awake. I was so fright—concerned." The slight of tongue didn't get past Link. He was already recovering his instincts and senses. Training and often taking beatings were great ways to learn to pick oneself up quickly. "You should rest. You're really a hero tonight, Link."

The Hero of Twilight looked at his princess. "I…I am?"

"You don't remember much, do you?" Link shook his head. Though he was gaining his wits, he also had learned from experience that remembering things through the fog of pain was difficult. And he had a splitting headache at the moment.

Zelda continued gently. "You saved both Ike and I from Charizard. You fought wonderfully and to your breaking point. Charizard got you, though, on the head.

Charizard…fight…of course! Link started as the memories of the fight came flooding back. Red's pep talk. The initial charge. Hearing Zelda scream. Defending a fallen Ike. Holding out against the numerous beasts that wanted their blood. His last meeting with Charizard. The wing…

Link tried to bring a hand to the side of his face, but his arms still wouldn't move. He remembered this feeling now: he'd had this same experience after stopping Ganondorf the last time, after meeting the buff wizard in a sword clash. He wouldn't be able to use his strained arms for some time.

Zelda kept speaking. "You've been out for a while Link. I think you need the details. Apparently, Red's Pokémon went into the woods at night to get on a sort of Pokémon high. They would provoke Ghost types into using a move called Confuse Ray on them. While they were in the confused state from the aptly-named move, they would tell other Pokémon exaggerated stories about our Brawls and the way they were generally treated. Eventually, they began to believe their own stories and planned a sort of revolution. Thankfully, several Smashers had the presence of mind to go to the storage sheds during the fight and grab Smash Balls. They used their Final Smashes to herd the Pokémon back into the woods. Red and the Pokémon from the Compound are working to calm the forest down as we speak."

It made sense. Link had heard talk—merely small rumors—that Red's friends had been acting strange lately, getting lost or attacking things that weren't there. This "Confuse Ray" sounded like the kind of thing that would make them behave oddly.

"Link?"

"Yes, Princess?" Link looked over and saw Zelda looking at him like she had something to say. "What is it?"

"Link…I already told Ike this—he was up a while ago—but you should know, too. You were in Ike's plot, after all. The reason Meta Knight was in my room…well, Master Hand had noticed some strange things happening in the woods and wanted Meat Knight and I to look into it. It turned out that it was the Pokémon planning their revolt. Meta Knight lost his mask during the fighting and got burned on his tongue by a yellow horse-thing. Red called it a 'Numel.' We went back to my room to get some first-aid, and I was applying dressing to his burns. Meta Knight was trying to thank me when Ike came by, and he thought we sounded like a kissing couple. I must admit, I did too. And the scene you caught of us in the ballroom? Well, that was Meta and I discussing defense plans. Needless to say, they weren't ready before the attack, but you did manage to see our moment. I promise you, Meta Knight isn't my type."

Link looked at Zelda. "So are you and Ike dating now, then?" Link couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"No, it's not like that, either." Link let surprise write itself on his face. "No, Link. The one I really like is…"

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

It had been a few days since the attack. Work crews had repaired most of the damage from the enormous Pokémon battle and the scene was beautiful again. Falco looked up from his desk, where he was playing an online card game with Fox, and beheld the beauty for a moment. Grinning, the bird put the game on hold before opening the window and drawing a breath.

"What a wonderful day! Oh, it's such a beautiful, wonderful daaaaaaay!" Falco's horrible off-key singing drowned out the quiet opening of his door. Feet padded across the carpet, and as the avian steeled himself for the next verse, two feet lashed out. The kicks were well-aimed, striking the bird in the upper back and sending him toppling over the windowsill and onto the ground below. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

_Thump!_ As Falco cursed his attackers and dragged himself off to the infirmary again, he could hear the giggles of whoever had pushed him this time.

In the bird's room, Link and Zelda couldn't control themselves. They escalated from chuckles to laughter, falling on the floor and kicking wildly. It was very immature, but neither was embarrassed. That is, until they had calmed down and heard the sound of something hitting the bottom of a bowl.

Turning around, tears in their eyes, they saw Pit holding a plastic container of olives. An awkward moment passed before the angel spoke up.

"So," Pit began, putting a fruit in his mouth, "finally together, huh?" Zelda and Link's faces turned to scowls.

"How many do you want, Pit?" Both Smashers knew the angel wouldn't keep this quiet without a cost. They weren't ready to reveal it yet…

"A carton a week."

Link sighed while Zelda said, "Deal."

Pit turned to go, but stopped. "By the way," another olive in his mouth, "Ike's got a new crush. Some girl named 'Liliana' or something. Didn't that old guy Roy know someone like that?" Zelda and Link exchanged glances. The mercenary had gotten over his infatuation quick…or maybe he was looking for a replacement? "Meh, that's all. I expect my first payment of Sunday." Pit walked off.

Once Pit was out of earshot, Link turned to Zelda. "For an angel, he really knows how to take advantage of people." Zelda nodded in agreement.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

**"And that is all, folks! I think I went pretty much all-out on this chapter. And I think it turned out pretty darn well. But I'm speaking as the creator, and am biased.**

**"A little look into my creative process. Snake was supposed to be Fox, but then I came up with the Landmaster-herding thing. I realized that our vulpine friend wouldn't be able to get to his tank. So I put in Pikachu. Then I realized that other FSs would be useful and Pikachu would have the same problem as Fox. So I used Snake. But I thought about using Snake's FS. I discarded it because I had changed it enough and I figured that Snake would have a hard time getting a helicopter out in the Compound.**

**"My next chapter will either be 'Blue Sun' or 'Ruto Tortures,' so for fans of both, hang in there. Until such time, ciao chow!"**


End file.
